


Wasting Time

by Duckay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckay/pseuds/Duckay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Breeze and Fandango are left with more time to fill than they expected, but Tyler has a way to handle this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Pure porn without plot, because I felt like writing but couldn't figure out what I felt like doing. Turned out that what I felt like was FaBreeze porn.

Sometimes it just really didn’t pay to adhere to someone else’s schedule. They’d arrived at the arena, sat through hair and make-up, and only then found out that their scheduled appearance had been delayed by twenty minutes. Tyler had looked not just indignant about the news, but frankly offended, like he couldn’t believe that anyone would disrespect him like that. Fandango had briefly wondered if some sort of tantrum was coming, if Tyler was going to kick up a fuss about it, but instead Tyler had just thrown himself down onto the couch in their locker room as though he just didn’t have the energy to expend on being upset and turned his eyes towards the ceiling like a plea to the heavens.

Tyler could be more than just a little bit dramatic, from time to time.

There was nothing to do, really, but wait it out. They couldn’t exactly sneak in another skincare routine or tanning session once they’d already been made camera ready, and Tyler was obviously not in any mood to have a  _ conversation _ .

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Fandango silently counting the number of chipped tiles on the ceiling, before a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Tyler had swung his legs off the lounge and rolled himself onto the floor in a smooth motion, and by the time Fandango had registered what he was doing, was on his knees at Fandango’s feet. Their eyes met for a moment, before Fandango nodded just slightly and Tyler set his fingers about undoing his belt. It was colourful, and fluffy, and it had been Tyler’s idea. Now he could see why. The look in Tyler’s eyes as it ran through his fingers was a sight to behold.

Despite having twenty minutes longer than they’d expected, there still wasn’t a lot of time to dally about. Fandango’s trousers were pushed down his thighs and Tyler settled in with one hand at Fandango’s hip, and the other working his rapidly hardening cock. When Fandango nodded a second time, Tyler tilted his head forward and let his lips just softly brush against the swollen head, a self-satisfied little glint in his eyes.

His lips parted to take Fandango into his mouth, the hand wrapped around the shaft sliding back to settle in at the man’s other hip, thumbs digging tight into the jut of his hipbones. The view of Tyler on his knees, lips stretched around him, was always a wonder, and the warmth of his mouth was breathtaking. He was moving almost painfully slowly, teasingly, and Fandango couldn’t help himself but to slip his hand around the side of Tyler’s head, thumb stroking at his jaw -

Tyler pulled back, Fandango’s hard cock bouncing out of his mouth with an almost absurdity, an indignant look in his eyes. One of the hands left Fandango’s hip, and swatted at the hand on his jaw.

“We don’t have time to go through make-up  _ again.  _ C’mon.”

Fandango could do nothing but softly moan in response, any words silenced as Tyler dropped his head again, tongue teasing at the slit before taking the cock into his mouth again. Tentatively, he tried to wrap his hand around to tease into Tyler’s hair, but the blond was too fast for him, catching his hand in the air and looking up at him, the cheeky disapproval plain in his eyes.

Tyler moved slowly and carefully, doing everything he could to risk not making a mess of himself, but that didn’t stop him from knowing every way to make heat bloom in Fandango’s stomach and his body hum with excitement. His fingers squeezed for just a moment around Fandango’s hand, in almost a warning, before he released and slid the hand around the base of Fandango’s cock, sliding up and down around the portion that he was either unable or unwilling to fit in his mouth. Another soft moan fell from Fandango’s lips as he felt the twist of Tyler’s tongue, and then the vibration of what he was quite sure was a self-congratulatory chuckle.

“Bree - Ty, I think I’m - I’m gonna -”

Tyler’s fingers dug in a little tighter into Fandango’s hip in silent acknowledgement, before his mouth tightened in another moment of glorious suction, and the hand wrapped around his cock sped up just a little. The lust pooling in his belly was getting hotter and tighter, but it wasn’t until Tyler looked up at him, peeking through his eyelashes to make eye contact that he felt himself spill over the edge, felt the flex of Tyler’s throat as he gamely swallowed.

His tongue swiped over the sensitive head as though to clean up any stray drips - an endeavor to save his face and clothes from accidentally being marked, no doubt - as he pulled back, his lips twisted into a smirk that was partly cocky and mostly remarkably adorable.

“I love you,” Fandango murmured softly, the words falling out of him almost automatically as his hands moved quickly to tuck himself away and correct the disarray his ring gear had fallen into. By the time he looked up, Tyler’s back was turned to him, and he was inspecting himself in the wall mirror. Probably trying to make sure his locker room activities weren’t actually visible to the world when they did finally make their way down the ramp. Whenever that happened to be.

For a moment, his boyfriend was silent. Then, Tyler slowly turned around. There was a light shining in his eyes that he couldn’t quite identify, and before he could place it, it was replaced with another arrogant smile.

“Well, obviously.” Then, a small scowl. “Your belt is lopsided.”

He made his way over to fix the problem, fingers dancing around the fuzzy fabric to pull it into proper alignment. Once satisfied, he tilted his head up and planted a soft, careful kiss on Fandango’s waiting mouth - just a brief contact of lips, intimate, but fleeting. He looked for a moment like he was about to say something else, when a sudden knocking sound startled the both of them.

“Breezango, your cue is in five.”

“Finally, right?” Tyler was smiling again, in the way that Fandango had come to recognize as typical Tyler, but there was just a tiny hint of something that might almost be called vulnerability behind it.

Tyler grabbed his selfie stick with one hand, then reached out for the door with the other. Just before opening it, he leaned close and said, softly, like he almost didn’t want it to be heard, “Love you too, okay?”


End file.
